Addiction
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: "I wish I could have quit you, I wish I never missed you and told you that every time..." She was addicted, she was screaming with agony, yet she continued to return to him and his torturous claim on her. One shot. Illusionshipping.


DIS: This was actually inspired by the song, _Black Dahlia_ by Hollywood Undead. I don't usually listen to that type of music while writing, but I had a sudden craving for their music and this developed from it.

X

_Title: Addiction_

_Rating: T for thematic elements and mild language_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Summary: "I wish I could have quit you, I wish I never missed you and told you that every time..." She was addicted, she was screaming with agony, yet she continued to go back to him and his torturous claim on her. One shot. Illusionshipping._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!, nor do I own the rights to the lyrics borrowed from Hollywood Undead_

X

_Addiction_

"_Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew_

_How could you do this to me?_

_Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave you._

_I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up."_

She was breathing hard from the exertion of running. She paused at a tree, gasping for breath, clutching at her side. She looked up at the gleaming lamplight that was near her. The ran streaked in front of it, the light shining off of the droplets of water. She stumbled around the tree, holding her stomach and closing her eyes, given a respite from the rain that was pounding down on Domino City. Mai felt her breath catching up with her and she moved out from behind the tree, peering down the dark road. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and the city was still, the neighborhood quiet and unassuming. She pushed her damp hair from her face and then turned her back, loping slowly down the road. Her clothing was soaked, clinging to her body. Her bright white tank top stuck to her skin and her skirt was weighing down on her hips. The jacket that she had been wearing had been torn off some time ago and she shivered as the cool air brushed her damp skin. Her long, usually luscious hair, was hanging in thick chunks upon her back. Her white skin gleamed as she passed underneath the light and she stood there a moment, heart pounding as she listened to the sound of the rain hitting metal cars and glass windows. There was an eerie feel to the night with such silence.

Even as Mai Kujaku stood in the lamplight, tense, she had a terrible urge to dash the way that she had come from. Even as she heard the unhurried footsteps underneath the rainfall, she remained standing in place, lost and confused as to what she wanted to do. Her breath caught in her throat as she was startled from her thoughts as the man appeared beneath another lamplight behind her. Her legs tensed for flight and yet her heart yearned for him. His hands would be warm on her skin, his mouth would seek hers out. Her breath came out fast in anticipation and she drew her hands up to her face, pushing her bangs from her face as she stared at his approaching figure. Could she deny him again? Could she run? Everything in her body demanded that she flee, her mind screamed in fury at her lack of response, and her heart thundered louder in her ears, distracting all other senses.

"My dear," he purred when he was within feet of her. Her jacket was in his hands. Mai felt the tremble in her fingers, felt herself beginning to waver and her lips parted ever so slightly. Could she make herself run? Could she truly escape him? Her legs began to buckle from the strain of fighting with her own body's strength. His arms caught her easily and he pulled her up to him. A tiny gasp escaped her lips before his lips covered hers, sealing her words and shutting down all other thoughts except for him. Her rigid arms relaxed and she clung to him. "You forgot your jacket," he said, his lips curling into his usual smirk. With shaking hands, she took the jacket and put it around herself, even though it gave her no warmth. She felt his flat, lavender eyes on her and her body yearned for his gaze, for his fingers to stroke over her flesh and bury into her soaked hair. She wanted to sink into him, allow him to control her, yet at the same time she loathed everything about him and wished to shrink from him. More often than not, the former feelings overcame the latter.

He pulled her against him again, his arms enclosing her. She closed her eyes in relief and tucked her arms beneath her chest. The rain continued to pour upon them, a chill settling on their skin; in spite of this, each was warm with contact of the other. She could feel his heart beating beneath her ear and unlike her own rapid heartbeat, his was steady and slow, calm and controlled. She reveled in the familiarity, yet her body began to shake uncontrollably and she choked on a sob. She had never felt such relief and pain in her life. Tears blended with the rain that was on her face, following small trails and rivulets that had already been left there. His hand slid up to her throat and she gagged slightly as he applied pressure, forcing her head back. She blinked rapidly to clear her blurry vision and to keep the droplets from her eyes.

Marik's mouth bared in a parody of a smile as he said, "You will never be able to leave."

_Finis_

X

DIS: I always took a different view of this couple for my own demented reasons, but this scenario really struck me as realistic and probable. Mai has such a wonderful personality. Easily addicted, easily manipulated, and yet she is addictive herself and manipulative. It's complex, yet so simple. Marik seemed to take advantage of her so easily in the series in their brief duel and then in the Shadow Realm. Anyway...sorry for the ramble. In any case, please leave me a review with feedback. Any type of criticism is appreciated!


End file.
